Unexpected Unwanted Mates
by Flowers Can Have Thorns
Summary: Victor Creed. Vile, merciless, dangerous. Killer through and through. Victor never wanted to settle down. He and his cat were living in harmony. That changes when he comes across a rare, female feral. His first thought is 'Money' but his cat disagrees and refuses to allow Victor to do anything to harm the girl. Even though she seems to despise him. VictorxOC, LoganxRogue T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters:**

Charles Xavier rolled down the hall of his school, set toward his classroom. There was a steady flow of children in the halls, but unlike most schools no one was pushing or shoving to get to class because they all knew they had plenty of time. Charles was looking forward to the next class because he found it to be extremely important for mutants especially to understand that with their power come's great responsibility. He was going to be teaching a class about morals this year; the older students would be the ones taking it.

"Hello Professor," one of his students greeted. A ten year old girl named Cyn. Cyn was exceptional with flora. Her room had flowers everywhere, and if you looked out her window you had a perfect view of her personal garden. She could make plants grow exceptionally fast, and if it was dying, could heal it.

"Good morning Cyn, where are you headed now?" He asked with a delighted smile on his face.

"Math with Professor Scott," She responded, laying her hand on the back of his chair.

"And how are you doing with math?"

"I don't like it, but everyone keeps telling me I'm very good at it." She shrugged, and then asked him where he was going.

"I am going to teach my class with some of the older students. Someday I will be giving you the same class." He smiled at the girl, "Now you best be running along now, I don't want to make you late."

She nodded and ran ahead of him, carefully weaving her small body in between the others, and disappearing from his sight. He smiled at the girl, she had come here at seven when her parents found out and disowned her, and they dropped her off at his doorstep in the snow and drove off. It had taken her three months before she finally opened up and told the professor what her mutation was, and started to make friends.

The bell rand just as he rolled into class, and he smiled at his students, much of whom were either X-Men or would be.

Marie aka Rouge, Bobby aka Iceman, Kitty aka Shadowcat, Jubilation aka Jubilee, Alex aka Havok, Kurt aka Nightcrawler, Sean aka Banshee, Piotr or Peter aka Colossus, and Laura aka X-23 along with some newer students who had come to the school within the last year.

The newer students were Milo aka Wiz, who could do extremely complex math in his head, and sometimes predict the future based on his math, Alina aka Aqua, who could manipulate water, she could also manipulate the water inside someone's body. And Lia aka Shifter, who could phase herself into any type of cat, be it a house cat, or a wild tiger. She could phase all the way into the animal, or just choose certain traits of the animal to phase. She, like most feral mutants, had an animal in her that harbored her more animalistic instincts.

Charles noticed that his newer students sat together, and made a mental note of it.

Milo and Lia are brother and sister, and Alina is Milo's girlfriend. This fact interested the professor, and he hoped that even though they had each other they would make friends at the school.

"Good morning class!" Charles greeted, smiling at his beloved students. A unison 'Good morning' was returned and he wheeled in front of the class over to the desk with the lesson plan. "How many of you looked up the book I told you about, 'The Outsiders'?" He asked, pointedly looking at Laura, knowing that she tended to blow off anything that was done outside of class.

She rolled her eyes and reached down into her backpack and pulled out a paperback version of the book.

"I do occasionally do my homework Professor X!" She tried to sound as though she wasn't offended but the growl sill came out in her tone. Bobby raised an eye brow at her and she lifted one hand and drew out one claw, then quickly drew it back in and turned her eyes back to the Professor.

"Excellent, however please refrain from threatening other students." He raised an eyebrow, and she just rolled her eyes. "Now, who else has a copy?"

**This is just something to put up for the heck of it. If I continue it will be VictorxOC and LoganxMarie. I may do other pairings if asked. So feel free to ask!**


	2. Dangerous

**You are all about to learn something about me… I don't really like cussing that much… However, we all know that Victor is definitely the type that cusses… A lot… Along with Logan, so there will be cussing in this story. Fair warning.**

**By the way, this is Liev Schreiber as Victor. Jus' saying'.**

"That all you got Jimmy?" Victor taunted, swiping his claws at his face, a sadistic smile on his face.

"The names not Jimmy 'Tooth," Logan grunted, dodging Victor's claws and returning with a jab to the side. Victor let out a roar and grabbed Logan's wrist, he pulled the claws – which at the moment were four inches long – out of his side, then snapped his wrist. Logan screamed kicked Victor in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

The two ferals were fighting because Victor had killed a business man. What Logan didn't know was that the business man was Zander Marx, a man who took innocent people's money and left them homeless. He also funded nuclear weapons for Middle Eastern countries. But the reason Victors client hired him is because Zander impregnated his daughter. The client was just as much of an asshole as Zander.

At the moment they were fighting in a fairly remote area, snowy, forest clearing, an old rusty car on one end of the clearing. Nothing special about it except that a mile away there was a dead Zander Marx lying in a pool of his own blood.

Victor landed on his back with a grunt, and Logan lunged again. The older mutant stuck out his foot and it connected with Logan's face and Victor heard a loud cracking noise. He smiled and lowered his foot. Logan looked royally pissed; he spit some blood out of his mouth and growled at Victor. Logan scrunched up his face as his nose fixed itself, and Victor laughed at him. Logan growled at him and punched him in the face.

"Come on Jimmy can't we all just get along? You and X-Geeks and I don't have to fight." Victor said, clearly not meaning it. Logan scoffed,

"Right because you just love playing nice," He shot back. Victor shrugged, then suddenly his hand shot out and his claws dug into Logan's stomach. He didn't give Logan time to reach before he reached forward with his other hand and wrapped his long finger around his neck.

"I wouldn't try talking Jimmy, could be hazardous for your health." Victor smiled as he let his claws pierce Logan's skin, small streams of blood began to flow from each claw and Logan winced. A much stronger flow came from his stomach. Victor knew he could snap Jimmy's neck and it would leave him unconscious for about an hour, so he decided on that. He pulled his hand from Logan's stomach and watched as the skin knitted back together. Logan glared at him. Night Jimmy boy." Victor said, and just then he froze. Logan raised an eyebrow.

'It's alright Logan, I have frozen Mr. Creed for the time being, and you may free yourself.' Charles spoke in Logan's mind, and the feral immediately reached up and pulled Victors hand away.

"Could you have done that before he gave me one hell of a stomach ache, Chuck?" Logan looked down at Victor and scowled.

'I was in the middle of class I really didn't want to interrupt it.' Charles replied, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think this is slightly more important Chuck?" HE asked as he grabbed one of Victor's legs and dragged him to where he knew the Blackbird was waiting seventy feet away.

'I think we both know you would have been just fine Logan, now please bring Mr. Creed to the Mansion. And Logan, put him right in a cell until he and I can… Have a chat, thank you.' With that Logan felt Charles leave his mind and return to his classroom. Logan sighed and dragged Victor, not bothering to dodge the small rocks or various piles of leaved and twigs.

~*~*~*~*~FCHT~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lia's POV-**

"Class dismissed," the professor released us from class with a smile. I grabbed my backpack and all but ran out of the class.

"Lia, wait for us!" I hear Milo call after me, but I can't I feel like I'm going to pass out.

I haven't been getting much sleep. I keep having nightmares. Strange dreams of me killing people I have never met. Or me running from some unknown fear. I wake up screaming every night and it takes the professor to get me back to sleep. They keep getting worse; I don't know what to do.

I hear Milo's footfalls behind me and roll my eyes. My brother is definitely protective, and the worrying type. His fingers wrap around my arm and hold me in place.

"Milo I'm fine! I'm just going to the kitchen, I'm hungry." I try to console him, sometimes I think he is suffering more that I am.

"We both know you are going to drink another energy drink in place of getting some sleep. Lia just let Professor X monitor your dreams and weed out the bad ones." He lets go of my arm, but not before pulling me into a tight embrace. I find some comfort in his strong arms. Our parents never loved us, so he was the only family I ever had.

"I don't want him in my head any more than he needs to be. It sets my cat on edge." I shudder, whenever the Professor entered my mind the feral cat inside me acts up, it wants to expel him, and punish him for the intrusion. "And this time I was just going to grab one of the steaks. I'm so freaking hungry!" As if to reiterate my point my stomach chose that moment to growl. Milo raised an eyebrow.

"Milo!" A female voice called, Alina. I smiled at the brunette walking towards us. Alina was five six and had grey eyes. She has an athletic build, but hates sports. She ran up to us, books in hand, and looked between us, trying to decipher what was going on. Finally she gave up and spoke, "I give up what's going on? Lia you look terrible, you should really just let the professor help you sleep!" She shifted her most of her weight onto one foot and sighed. Then her eyes widened, she had figured it out. "Oh Lia, you can't keep living off of energy drinks!"

I groaned, and it turned into a growl. My feral was growing tired of people thinking they were higher rank than me. She is also growing tired of everyone blaming my problems on her… Alina raised an eyebrow and Milo glared at me.

"I know that! I know that better than you," I pointed to Alina, "and you!" I pointed at Milo. Milo's eyes widened, and he grabbed my hand.

"Lia…" his voice was calm, collected, and sympathetic. I fell apart. Tears starting streaming down of their own accord and I started to son into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my torso and he lifted me up, carrying me bridal style through the halls. I heard a door open and he said goodbye to Alina. The door shut and he lied down on his bed, with me still in his arms. I could tell it was his bed because it reeked of his scent. "Shhhhh, it's okay Lia, everything is going to be okay." His voice was so calming; his hand was stroking my blonde curls. Everything was okay, except I couldn't stop crying.

~*~*~*~*~FCHT~*~*~*~*~*~

**Third person POV**

Victor groaned as he became conscious, he had an extreme headache.

"I apologize for the discomfort Sabretooth but you are very difficult to control from long distances so it was necessary to put you to sleep for a short period of time." The professor said rolling up to the cell that certain extremely annoyed feral was currently sitting in.

"Wonderful," he lifted his nose into the air and sniffed once. "Where's the runt?"

"Logan is currently upstairs getting your dinner." Charles said, rolling closer to the bars, knowing full well Victor could reach through the adamantium enhanced bars and snap his neck.

"You sure you wanna be this close to a murderer, doc?" Victor asked, smiling and showing off his teeth.

"I'm not a doctor Victor, I am a professor. There is a difference." Charles smiled at him. Victor grunted, not going to bother trying to intimidate the professor.

"Hey Chuck, how come were giving him prime steak?" Logan called from the hall. He stepped In with a look of annoyance that almost rivaled Victors. Almost,

"Because Logan, Mr. Creed is a guest here," Charles turned around and took the trey from Logan and gave the trey to Victor.

"A guest, is that why you have me behind adamantium bars doc?" Victor asked, grinning.

"This is only temporary I assure you, I just need to make sure you will abide by my rules before I release you." Charles wheeled forward a little bit more; his toes were almost touching the bars now. Victor picked up the steak and sniffed it, not bothering with the utensils, he took a bite.

"You know doc, this steak is okay, but I prefer fresh, not month old." Victor said, but continued eating. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Look Chuck, can I go? Lia needs some help she's having a bad day, I could smell her tears from three floors down." Logan looked at the professor pleadingly. Logan had been like a father/mentor to Lia. She is the only female feral he had ever met, and he felt somewhat like a father to her. Like he was responsible for her, Victor looked up from his food.

"Not taking care of yer cub's doc?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I assure you my children receive the best care. Lia is having trouble sleeping. As well as coming to terms with her… Difficult mutation," Charles looked back to Logan when he scoffed.

"Her mutation is not 'difficult' Chuck; she just doesn't know how to use it properly." Logan turned and left the room, ignoring the professor's tired sigh.

"As I was saying before Mr. Creed, if you wish to be allowed free reign of my school you must abide by my rules. I hope I don't have to spell them out for you, as you are old enough to know how to behave properly." He folded his hands over his lap and continued. "If you fail to abide by them you will be forced to stay in a cell for the time being."

"Why am being kept here doc?" Victor asked. He was done with his steak and he was now sitting looking down at his ruined coat and shoes.

"I need a favor of you. That is all you need to know for now." Suddenly the bars in front of Victor lowered into the floor and Victor stood up, towering over Charles.

"A favor, really? Interesting, the great Charles Xavier needs a favor from a murderer. Excellent," He walked forward and out the door, following Logan's scent.

"Mr. Creed, do behave." Charles called after him, rolling out of the room and slowly following.

Victor grinned.

"For now," Was all he said.

~*~*~*~*~FCHT~*~*~*~*~*~

**Milo POV**

I stood up from the bed, Lia had fallen asleep in my arms, and I didn't want to wake her. I don't know how long it will last, but hope she gets at least an hour. Last time she slept for more than an hour by herself was three weeks ago. I silently walk out of my room and walk down to the cafeteria. When I walk in I freeze, looming right in front of me is the Sabretooth. My eyes narrow and I try to look confident, but I'm as scared as hell.

He turns around and bares his teeth at me.

"Watch where you are walking, cub," His deep commanding voice makes me want to hide in a corner, but I stand my ground. I do a quick calculation in my head and decide the best course of action.

"My bad, I'll do that." With that I walk around him, and try to act as if I am totally calm. I force myself to take controlled steps so as not to look weak. I reach my table and sit next to Alina. She looks at me with wide eyes and I smile, knowing she thought that was incredibly courageous.

The Sabretooth sits down at a corner table, no food. He just sits there, watching everything. I know not to stare. If I did that there is a 3% chance he won't do anything, a 7% chance all he will do is roll his eyes, a 26% chance he will growl, and silently threaten me, and a 64% chance he will march over here and make a scene.

**Lia P.O.V.**

I must have been sleeping for a half an hour, not nearly enough. Milo is gone, from the slightly stale scent he has been gone for close to 20 minutes. I sit up and stretch, I smile when a series of cracking sounds come from my neck.

"So damn hungry…" I mumble to nobody. Milo will kill me if I don't eat soon.

I reach the cafeteria and the noise is killing me.

A group of girls talking about boys, and shoes and other pointless girl things, boiling water, boys having a macho contest about who are strongest, hundreds of shoes stomping on the floor. At least twenty people chewing with their mouths open. I squeeze my eyes shut and lean against the inside wall of the cafeteria, nobody noticing that I am in extreme pain.

My hands shot up to cover my ears and I whimpered when it didn't help. My head was pounding; I couldn't stand up on my own anymore. Hot tears welled up in my eyes and I started to hyperventilate.

"Help," I whispered, though so quiet even I could barely hear it. Just when I was sure I was going to pass out strong hand wrapped around my wrists and I was pulled up onto my feet. My eyes were still shut so I couldn't see who was doing this, and I struggled against their hold.

"Open your eyes frail!" I deep gruff and demanding voice commanded. I had no choice. As soon as my eyes were open the tears started to fall. My eyes widened even more when I saw who was in front of me. Sabretooth, Lord help me. I fought, I tried to pull out of grip I pulled and I pushed and I yanked. No effect. He growled and instantly my feral stopped me, she stopped me from moving and told me I needed to stand still and listen. He is Alpha and must be obeyed. I blinked one, still in extreme pain.

"Help," I whispered, somehow I felt like that is what he was trying to do. He nodded and roughly pulled me out of the cafeteria. It felt like he was trying to pull my hands off at the wrist. I hissed in pain but he seemed to be ignoring me.

"Creed," I heard Logan yell from behind me, I tried to turn but Sabretooth was holding my wrists too tightly for me to turn all the way. "Stop you're hurting her!" his voice was getting closer and I could smell him now. Sabretooth, or as Logan called him, Creed, kept moving. By now the cafeteria noise had dies down a little bit and my head wasn't hurting so badly. Sabretooth stopped once we were about fifty feet away, we were nor getting into the area of the mansion right next to the gym. He looked back at Logan and growled.

"The fuck was that Jimmy?! Don't you know how to take care of your cubs?! This one is a feral I would think you watch out for her more than any of 'em!" His words were short and full of anger, his grip on my wrists got tighter and I whimpered suddenly looked at me, as if really seeing me for the first time. "Feral… She is a feral…" I could see something in his eyes that scared and put my feral on edge. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew one thing.

For now, stay away from Sabretooth, he is DANGEROUS.

**Excuse any grammar mistakes please; I am really bad at catching them!**

**Please review, thanks!**


	3. The Plan

**Logan P.O.V.**

Victor eyed the girl with a sort of ambitious hunger, and it made my blood boil. I am responsible for the cub, I must keep her safe.

"Look at her Jimmy, she needs sleep, look at her eyes! And what the hell just happened in there!" He acted like that was all he was thinking about, but I could tell he was only half focusing on what he was saying. The ambition in his eyes was pissing me off; he was staring at her like a piece of meat.

"Creed, Let her go!" I yelled and stepped forward, preparing to bring out my claws. Victor tilted his head to the side, but did not take his hands off Lia. "Victor, you're hurting the frail, _let her go_!" Reaching forward, I grabbed Lia's shoulder and gently tugged her away from Victor, but he held on. Damn it.

Lia jerked her hands back toward her chest, but was met with a warning growl from Victor and she froze, the smell of fear on her was strong, but the smell of defiance was just as strong.

"Let me go… Please." She asked coolly. Yeah right like he's just going to- he let go of her wrists and smiled at her, but it was one of those predatory smile, and I could tell she wasn't falling for it.

**Lia P.O.V.**

His smile sent off warning bells in my head, and I felt my muscles tense all over my body involuntarily. My feral was pacing, not pleased with the situation. She wanted to be in control of everything, and being forced into submission by 'Victor', was very upsetting to her.

"The name is Victor Creed, though you already heard that from the Runt." His voice was deep and commanding, you could tell from his tone that he was used to submission. Well, I never was one for taking orders. I stood defiantly, my chin out and I dared to look in his eyes.

"I assume you mean Logan, yes I heard. Lia," I said, proud that I managed to sound confident. His smile grew, as if he was amused by my defiance. His eyes bore into my own and I felt his dominance over me, pushing me to submit. I clenched my teeth and held my ground. Just when I thought I was going to fall under his gaze Logan stepped in, thank God.

"Lia, come on, you and I need to talk to the professor." He reached forward and grabbed my shoulder again, pulling me to him and briskly walking away. Victor growled behind us but Logan kept walking. He pushed me in front of him.

He led me to an elevator that usually students aren't allowed to use. Only X-Men ever use this elevator.

"Logan, where are we going? I'm not allowed to use this elevator!" I tried to turn around to look at him, but he grunted and kept on pushing me until we were in the elevator and going up. HE turned to me.

"Lia, stay away from Victor for now, okay," He stared me down until I nodded and then he softened his gaze. "You okay cub?"

"I don't know what happened. Usually it doesn't hurt to go in there." I brought my hand to my head and shut my eyes, remembering the pain I had just felt. I made a mistake. Logan growled and grabbed my hands.

"Look what he did to your damn wrists!" He was gripping my hands and staring at the bright red flesh of my wrists. I shrugged.

"They will be fine in a minute Logan, give the healing factor time to kick in." I pulled away and he sighed. Logan has always been protective of me. I guess it's just because I'm like him, I don't really know, but I really care.

The elevator went 'ding' and the doors opened to a white hallway. My eyes widened. I had never been here before. I could smell the Professor, Ororo, and Jean Grey, Scott Summers, professor Hank and some of the students in my Morals class. I blinked once before Logan shoved me out into the hallway.

"Hey kid, use your nose, find the professor." Logan folded his arms over his chest and looked at me expectantly.

"I…" I started to say I don't think I can. But Logan has been helping me with my mutation and I have been getting a lot better. I let out a deep breath, and then took a deep breath in through my nose. I turned right, then left, then right again and started walking. I came up to a large silver door that resembled the doors to the classrooms. Logan walked open and threw the door open, charging in as if he owned the place.

"Chuck, the girl needs help. Her mutation is screwy! She just walked into the cafeteria and nearly passed out because of all the noise! She could be in there just fine yesterday!" Logan was clearly upset and I felt very lucky that I had someone like him looking out for me. The professor looked to me and frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright Ms. Morris?" He asked me with a concerned gaze. I realize that he could easily just pick my brain, and I am pleased that he respects my privacy enough not to.

"Fine now, but my feral keeps acting up, she is just… I don't know it's like she is throwing a tantrum. Suddenly I feel cold and I rub my hands up and down my arms. Logan notices and frowns, he walks over and shrugs off the leather jacket he had been wearing.

"Here cub," he puts it around my shoulders and his scent hits my nose, it's comforting and annoyingly strong at the same time. I'm instantly warmer and I thank him. My fingers are just barely visible because the sleeves are so long. Logan notices this and smiles.

"Logan," the professor speaks up, "I understand that you want to help Lia, but she and her feral are quite opposed to my using my telepathy on her." Logan glared at me, as is accusing me of something.

"Lia, if he can help you, you need to let him!" Logan looks tired and concerned and I feel as if I've done something wrong.

"I don't like him in my head Logan! I can't explain I it just feels… Wrong," I shiver and look down.

"Look, cub, I-"

"She's right Jimmy," I jumped when Mr. Creed's voice interrupted Logan's. I immediately step toward Logan and he puts a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Creed, you're not welcome to join this conversation." Logan growled.

**Victor P.O.V.**

I scoff, like I care what the Runt wants.

"Jimmy-boy you don't get to tell me what to do!" I smile and lean on the doorframe, my wide shoulders blocking the way out. Jimmy growls at me and looks down at Lia.

"Mr. Creed, I don't believe your presence here right now is preferred by anyone, it may be best if you were to leave." The doc says to me, and I roll my eyes.

"Well doc, I don't think you really want me to leave, 'cause I can help the pup here with her problems. Both of 'em," My tone was smug, and Lia noticed, she rolled her eyes, a sign that she didn't care what I was saying. I am Alpha, my word is law! I bared my teeth and growled at her, even if she doesn't understand, her feral will. Her eyes widened, but she didn't show any signs of the submission. Hell even the big bad Wolverine had to force himself not to look down. This just downright pissed me off. I growled again and took a step forward, trying to force her into submission.

"You can stop trying to force her to submit Victor; this one is dominant, almost as dominant as you." Logan smiled smugly at me, obviously prod of the pup.

"Almost," I growled out and then stared into her eyes, channeling just a little more energy and focus into making her submit to me. Then I felt it, she broke. Damn, took her fucking long enough.

She gasped and fell to her knees, suffering from her defiance. By refusing to submit to a dominant she faced war wither feral, whose instinct is to submit. It must submit to a superior, _she_ must submit to _me_.

"What the hell!" She choked out, once she had steadied her breathing. As soon as the words were out she jumped to her feet, leaned back, and roundhouse kicked me in the chest. Well, she tried to anyway. I caught her heel and lifted her effortlessly off the ground before grabbing her by her hair and tossing her back into the chair by the bookcase. Logan growled at me and stood between me and the pup when she stood up and took a step forward. "You were to slow, and you leaned back before you were ready to kick, telling me you were about to attack." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the doorframe once more.

"Thanks for the advice!" She huffed sarcastically, to which I just chuckled.

"Victor, I would appreciate it you did not rough house with my students. Even if they were asking for it," He aimed the last sentence pointedly at Lia and she huffed.

"Hell yeah I was asking for it, I wanna rip his head off." She growled quietly, but I heard it loud and clear. Logan smiled, enjoying her hostility towards me.

"Look, Victor like I said before get to the point." Jimmy sat next to Lia and she gave him a half smile, letting him know she was okay. My feral stirred, suddenly feeling very hostile and jealous of Jimmy. I tucked that away for later thought.

"She is not properly using her feral abilities. She knows how to use them, but not well enough. Her feral is feeling caged and wants more freedom. As for the sleep problem-"Lia cut me off mid- sentence.

"How the hell did you know I have a sleeping problem?" She asked accusingly.

"It's written all over your face… Also your brother speaks very loudly…" I stated, sounding bored… Which I sure as hell am,

"How did you know he was my brother?!"

"You smell alike," I shrugged; she rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. "Anyway, her sleeping problem is because she doesn't feel safe. Jimmy and I always had each other growin' up so we felt safe with the pack, so to speak."

"Bullshit!" Lia interjected.

"Pup you really need to stop interrupting me, it's bad for your health!" I growl at her, she raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" She challenged.

"It sure as bloody hell is!" I growled back. She glared at me, but dropped the subject.

"What do you suggest we do about her problems Mr. Creed?" The bald doc asked me, folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, doc, the cub needs… Feral training is the best way to put it. She also needs a feral, ergo me or Jimmy in her room with her at night or she won't be able to sleep." My plan is simple, dominant male ferals have… Privileges, such as helping cubs, and mate's to sleep, or calm down, among other things. During the night, I will keep Lia asleep and, for all intents and purposes, kidnap her. Then sell her off to the highest bidder and be on my merry way. All I gotta do is get her to sleep peacefully.

"It's not just sleep deprivation, Creed, I have nightmares…" She shuddered, and my feral stirred, not liking her unease. "They wake me up, their horrible…" Her voice got quiet, her confidence gone, and fear creeping up. My damn feral was pacing now, wanting to ease her fear and pain.

**Later:**

Once the professor agreed to let me work with Lia we left the baldy to his work and headed back down to the cafeteria.

"So cub, when do we start 'Feral 101'," I asked as she and Jimmy sat down at a table, both eating meat and veggies. Jimmy had steak, and the cub had chicken covered in barbeque sauce. Lia glared at me and took a huge bite of chicken. Once she swallowed she spoke in a cold tone.

"The professor agreed, not me, I want nothing to do with you Mr. Creed." She said, not taking her eyes off her plate. Jimmy also didn't look up but smiled.

Leaning forward, I whispered,

"Pup, you need my help, feel free to ask, cuz I aint offering it again." With that I get up and walk away, practically feeling her angry gaze all the way.

**Review, and feel free to correct me, or make suggestions/requests! **


	4. Woods

**Lia P.O.V.**

"Just who the hell does he think he is?!" I exclaim to Logan as soon a Victor Creep is gone. I mean really, can you be more egotistical, rude, and egotistical?! Jeezes! I huff and tear into my chicken, mouthwatering at the taste. Logan chuckled.

"Lia, I wish I could say you get used to people like him, but you never do." He said while chewing his steak. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't chew with your mouth full Logan," I tease and he raises a challenging eyebrow at me. HE shovels a load of broccoli into his mouth.

"You mean like this?" He asked and a little piece of broccoli comes right at me. I squeal and duck, dodging it, but not by much. Logan swallows and laughs at me, a warm and carefree laugh.

"Hey, yer names Lia right? Do ya mind if I sit with you an' Logan?" A southern accent asks behind me, and I turn around, slightly annoyed that someone interrupted Logan and I. Standing there is Rouge, one of the X-Men. I blink once and swallow my food.

"Uhh, hi, yeah I'm Lia, and I don't mind if you sit here, no." I lied; I honestly have had enough of people and just want to be alone with my father figure. Rouge smiles and sits across from Logan. She has a tray loaded with a chicken sandwich, a small fruit salad, chocolate cake, and a chocolate pudding.

"So uh *cough* Rouge, how is, uh school?" Logan asks awkwardly beside me, looking rather uncomfortable. I narrowed my eyes at him. Something is totally up with him and I am hereby making it my mission to find out what.

"Fine, I think I need some help in math though, I have a D in there." She said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay," I said, "I have an F in math a D in science and C in English. No big deal."

Logan coughed on his steak and shot me a look.

"What! The hell did these bad grades come from!" He glared daggers at me and I squirmed.

"I already know all this stuff. Everyone knows it, I don't want to have to do work," I shrug. Rouge smiles widely.

"Lagan you should get the professor to move her into advanced classes with me and then she can help me!" She said with an excited southern accent. I smiled, actually liking the idea.

"Pfft, like the professor listens to me." Logan said while cutting into his steak. Rouge and I both made pouty faces at him. I was starting to like this girl. Suddenly Logan stopped moving and stiffened a little bit. I knew by his reaction that the professor was in his head. He relaxed a few moments later and looked at me.

"The professor would like to talk to you." He said to me, "he probably heard our conversation."

"Oops," Rouge said, "I hope he didn't hear that little part about cheating…" She said in her beautiful accent. I laughed,

"Don't think of it as cheating, think of it as… Something else I don't know." I said laughing; I grabbed my tray and stood up. After dumping my tray I walked to the elevator and from there the professor's office.

Even before I got there I could smell Victor Creep and I huffed when I walked in and saw him grinning at me.

"Ah, Lia, there you are, good! I have just finished the paperwork for your class transfer as you wanted. Now if you don't pull up your grades I will put you right back in regular classes." The professor said from behind his desk. I nodded and he continued. "That is not all. I want you to let Mr. Creed help you."

Hell to the no! There is no way this murderous jerk is getting anywhere near me!

He must have caught scent of my emotion toward him because he growled and stood up; suddenly it felt like the room got two times smaller. I took two deep breaths in and kept my cool.

"Respectfully professor, I said looking at victor Creep, "I would really prefer Logan to help me."

Victor snorted, "Jimmy boy doesn't have what you need."

"And just what the hell is that?" I ask, summoning all my anger toward this man to help me not to back down.

"Me," He said, short and simple, then he leaned down and put his mouth right next to my ear, and whispered in hot breath, "Jimmy boy can't give you what I can, pup."

I shivered and took several steps back. He growled at me loudly and suddenly it was like it was just the two of us in the room. All my focus was on him, the threat that I recognized him to be. What really freaked me out was, my feral was purring. PURRING! At this creep! I may have to go and wash my brain after this.

"I don't care." I annunciated every word carefully. He smiled at me, showing off his teeth.

"Cub, you don't have a choice." His deep voice so close was really driving me crazy. I have to get out of here. Like, now. I turn on the balls of my feet and stomp out. I can hear his baritone chuckle behind me. His stupid, mocking, annoying, deep, warm, strong- wait… WHAT THE HELL! Okay I'm just going to pretend I never thought that.

The crowded chatter of the cafeteria came and went as I walked by and went to the gym. My locker number was 4815. The lockers were tall, deep blue, they were about a foot and a half deep, and had two shelves inside. Mine contained many different things, but at the moment I was just grabbing my iPod. Whenever I get upset I go for a run and I always listen to music when I run. Usually Coldplay or Evanescence. Once I have my iPod I jog to my room and change into a pair of low waisted, mid-calf black yoga pants, and a neon green Nike t-shirt.

Outside I head straight for the nearby wood. Tall trees and beautiful, wonderful, nature; no people to muck everything up, no unnecessary chatter, just nature, and me running around. The air is cool, and the sounds of the woods are peaceful. Once I get far enough in that I can no longer see the mansion I take several deep breaths. Suddenly the sounds intensify. I can hear wing beats, and small feet racing on the ground. Little scraping noises as squirrels climb trees. Several deer a few miles away, running.

I look down to my iPod and hit shuffle.

And then I run.

Singling out one noise amongst the hundreds I race to find it. I have chosen what sounds to be a rabbit to hunt down. My feral roars with joy as I let loose, allow her to push my human limits and let the animal stretch its legs; it felt _good_. A smile stretched across my face as I remembered how Logan and I used to do this together. We would laugh together while we ran and he would always let me win, but not by much.

There, just a few feet away now.

I slow and without stopping spin around and bring my hands down on the unsuspecting rabbit. I purr with victory as I trap the rabbit in my arms. It kicks and squirms to get away, and after a few moments I let it. With a great speed it runs and disappears into the brush. My breath is coming in short gasps, I ran to fast. My feral had an amazing run, but my human side can't keep up. I have to sit down and lean on a nearby tree. I can't seem to catch my breath and I start to panic, which just makes it worse.

My head is starting to hurt and I bring my hands up to my chest, as if it will help me to breathe normally. I can hear everything; or so I thought, because I never heard _him_ coming.

"Fuck frail can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?!" His voice calls out from above me. I try to turn my head but I can't. Suddenly he is down on the ground right in front of me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He looked pissed, worried, and smug all at the same time. His hands are suddenly on me, lifting me up and pulling me onto his lap.

**Victor P.O.V.**

I followed the frail into the woods. Damn pup is fast as hell. Then something changed. Her scent was different, not joy anymore, fear. I listened harder and realized she was breathing wrong.

As soon as I speak I jump down and have my arms around her waist, not knowing what else to do to calm her down. Her body seemed to fit perfectly into mine. I put her head near my heart so she could listen. She was in a sort of fetal position sitting in my lap. Her breathing slowed and she seemed to relax within a few minutes. She started to move and without thinking I tightened my arms around her and growled a warning. She froze, out of surprise and confusion. After a few moments she tried to move again.

"Stop," I growled, and did not let her move. Now she really started to struggle. I was getting pissed,

"Mr. Creed, I'm fine now you can let me go!" She said, her voice was tense, and her scent was all around me, and even though I know it shouldn't be, it was intoxicating. My feral was purring and I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass later, but right now, she isn't moving from this spot.

"Frail, you're not fine and you're not moving 'till I say you are!" My voice was gruff and commanding, she stopped moving. Her heart beat was a little faster than it should be so I started purring loud enough so that she could hear.

"Are you… Are you purring?" She asked, in an almost mocking tone. I growled at her and she shut her mouth.

"I'm purring frail, now shut your trap and calm the hell down."

"I am calm…" she muttered under breath.

"Your heart rate says differently." I shoot back.

"Well maybe because I have a creepy stalker dude holding me captive in the middle of the woods where nobody but you and the animals will hear me if I scream!" She sounds like she wants to be pissed, but she isn't. Her scent tells me she is enjoying this just as much as I am, even if she won't admit it.

`Within a few minutes Lia is sleeping in my arms and my feral is so damned happy it hurts.

It's the perfect time to make a run for it.

Standing up without waking her is difficult without waking her, but I manage it. I carry her bridal style for ten feet before I feel a horrible pain in my gut so bad I fall down on one knee.

"Fuck!" I curse under my breath. Lia hears and stirs, her head falling back and her hair draping down my arm.

'_Beautiful_' some part of me thinks, and I curse again for thinking it. This can't happen; but it is happening. Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me! It's not like were fucking Mates or something!

Just then I realize it's my feral that is causing my pain. Fuck. The damn feral is fighting me. This is not good. Mates, like hell. I'm fucking screwed. She is so young. Too young, she can't… We can't. Damn it!

Lia moans in her sleep and I swear to whatever god there might be out there, it broke me. I look down and see a tear rolling down the side of her face. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything that would hurt her. Damn it.

**Lia P.O.V.**

Sleep, I had almost forgotten what it feels like. So quiet, and peaceful, I never want to wake up. Everything is okay right now. It's the first time since mom and dad that I feel… Safe; didn't know how much I really missed it. I'm sleeping, but somehow I know I'm crying. There is a smell all around me. It's the smell of… Him; but for some reason I don't mind that it's him right now.

I don't know how long I have been sleeping, but eventually I hear Logan and Milo yelling.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Milo screams; I wish he would shut up and be quiet. Now Logan is yelling too. Damn them. I swear they think they own me.

"Victor! What the hell are you doing?" He yells, and I can smell him so he must be close.

Shut up Logan I'm trying to sleep.

"Jimmy shut your mouth she's sleeping." Says a deep comforting voice, Victor Creep, I can feel myself smile a little bit at the sound of his voice.

"Bullshit!" Milo yells, and I want to punch him in the face. Maybe if I wasn't so tired…

"Shut your mouth cub, she is sleeping, but barely so tell me where her room is and get out of my way." Victor's voice says again. I feel like I should hate him, but his voice is just so damned beautiful I can't.

"I'll take her!" Logan says and I feel his hand on my right arm, then Victor growls really, really loud. Ouch. Shut uuuuuup!

"Jimmy, back off. Show me the frails room and back off… … …. Well looks like the baldy wants you to show me her room!" He says. After that I fall back into deep sleep. Beautiful, glorious deep sleep,

**Later**

My eyes open when I feel something warm next to me. Wait… where am I? Everything comes into focus and I see my bright green comforter. I'm on my bed. Taking a deep breath I turn over to see what is so warm next to me. When I see what it is I almost scream. VICTOR CREEP IS IN MY BED!

**Review! And have an awesome three day weekend guys!**


	5. Phase

**Lia P.O.V.**

What the hell does this maniac think he is doing in my bed! His eyes are closed and he is breathing evenly; his heart beating slow and strong. He must be sleeping then.

His head is resting on one arm and his claws are visible from my spot. I can see some orangey tint underneath them and it scares me because I know what the color is from. The many, many people he has murdered. Slowly, careful not to wake him I bring my hand up in front of my face to look at my fingers. My finger nails are normal right now, but if I want to, I can make claws come out from underneath my nails. It hurts like hell every single time. But what's worse is when I change all the way. My skin feels like it's on fire and my teeth hurt as they elongate and some of them fall out and are replaced. My bones move and the whole thing happens in a few seconds. After the pain is gone the whole world is different. I don't always recognize people, if I don't and I see them as a threat… Well, when that happens... I have killed and I will never forget the feeling.

Slowly I draw out my claws and compare them to his. Mine are smaller and darker. His hands are large and his skin is calloused, his claws seem to permanently drawn out. His face alone tells of his troubled past, and I itched to know more about him. But not now, not here when we are lying in my bed.

Slowly, ever so slowly I inch my way to the edge of the bed. Just as I am about to swing my legs over the side and stand, a huge arm snakes around my waist and jerks me back onto the bed. I hit his chest and the breath is knocked out of me by the force. Suddenly his mouth is right next to my ear and he is growling.

"Hey! Let go you stalker!" I protest and try to wiggle free. He growls at e and wraps his other arm around me higher up. This time I growl and he just chuckles.

"Can't get away that easily, pup." His deep voice hums in my ear and I shiver which just makes him laugh again.

"What are doing in here you creep!" I say still struggling. His hot breath on the back of my neck is driving me crazy, and I know he knows it.

"You needed help, I helped you. I'm still helping you; you need more sleep so _sleep._" He growls on the last two words and puts some alpha command in them as well. I growl back at him, and my claws slowly push out from under my fingernails.

"You are not my alpha, you can't tell me what to do!" I say, embarrassed that I end up sounding like a child throwing a tantrum. I sink my claws into his arm and shut my eyes when the stench of his blood fills my nose. He growls and gives me a little squeeze making it hard to breathe. He won't let me go until I release him, so I do and he immediately does the same. I take huge breaths to soothe the burn my lungs are feeling. He chuckles and I kick him with my heel. I can feel his mouth next to my mouth again.

"I am, and I will, deal with it pup."

**Logan P.O.V.**

As I walk down the hallway I come to Lia's room and am about to walk in when I hear Victors voice from inside.

"I am, and I will, deal with it pup." He says. I want to march in and drag him out with a bleeding head wound… Or maybe I could just snap his neck. Damn idiot waltz's in here and thinks he owns the place. Pisses me off that he acts the way he does. I'm about to walk in there but I hear her footsteps and catch her scent. Rouge,

"Hey Logan," she greets and steps in front of me, a cute half smile on her face. Her scent automatically clams me down.

"Hey kid, where you headed?" I ask, even though I know she's probably headed off to spend time with the Iceprick.

"Actually Ah was looking for you, Ah was wondering if you wanted to go out to the mall with me later. Ah know it sounds girly but Ah need new gloves these ones are starting to look really bad." She holds her hand up to show me. The old leather was really starting to look worn.

"I got a pair you can wear kid, you don't need to spend money on new ones." I grab her hand and my feral starts purring. Damn cat.

"Thanks Logan!" She smiled at me and followed me to my room. Once we got there she sits down on my bed and watches me patiently as I rifle through my drawers. I can't seem to find them anywhere.

"Just a second kid," I say and move to look next to my helmet. Bingo, "Got 'em, here ya go kid."

"Thanks Logan, I really need a new pair!" She takes off her old ones and I take in a breath, because her hands are always covered they never get any sun and they never had to toughen up. I sit next to her and grab her arm over her blue grey sleeve. She looks up at me, fear dancing through her eyes.

"S'okay kid, I'm just lookin'," She nods and I bring her hand up so I can see it better. Her skin is pale and looks so soft I ache to touch it. To feel her soft caress, to hold her baby skin hands in my own calloused ones. "Do you ever take off your gloves?" I ask, realizing I had never seen her without them unless she needed to touch someone. She looked down and shook her head, her white streak falling in front of her eyes. Slowly, careful not to touch her skin I reach forward and brush it back behind her ear.

"Logan maybe I should go…" she says quietly and I pull back my hands, feeling hurt for some unexplained reason. She grabs the gloves, stands up and walks to the door. Before she leaves she turns around looking like she wants to say something. She opens her mouth but says nothing and then quickly leaves, shutting the door behind her, and I just sit there on my bed like an idiot, a pang of hurt in my stomach that I don't think is going away any time soon. Unless she decides to come back.

**Milo P.O.V.**

I love looking around and seeing people, knowing things they don't. I can look at them in the lunch line, and based on their body language, can calculate what food they will choose. I can also calculate based on everyone's movements whether or not there will be a collision or not. I can calculate who will collide with who, and based on who they are, what their reactions will be.

Right now I'm sitting in the cafeteria with Alina, who is snacking on chocolate cheesecake with chocolate kisses on the side. I'm watching the other students and even the teachers, calculations in my head tell me what they are talking about, what mood they are in, where they are heading, and so, so much more. Right now I am following Jean Grey and Scott Summers, two of the teachers here. She is curious and he is angry. She is eating and he isn't which tells me he is really angry.

"Milo, why don't you focus on me instead of whatever unlucky person you have chosen to mathematically stalk today?" Alina says beside me, obviously worried about me. She hasn't said it out loud, but she worries that I'm not living my life anymore, that I'm letting my calculations take over.

I smile at her, "Watch this" I say and stand up taking a blue pen out of my pocket. I walk over to one of the tables and set it standing up on the edge. Walking back to our table I see that Alina is scowling at me, but I can tell it's forced.

"Milo, stop doing this to people, it's not funny!" She crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Relax, no harm done in this one, just a pie to the face!" I wrap an arm around her waist and she sighs, knowing I can win any argument, even if I am arguing on the wrong side. I would make the perfect lawyer.

A girl in a pencil skirt and a light blue blouse walks last the table I put the pen on and it topples over onto the floor, she doesn't even notice. Bobby Drake leans down and picks up the pen, thinking she had dropped it and walks after her. He was previously on his way to meet up with John Allerdyce, who is now leaning on the wall opposite of us playing with his lighter. At this moment Kitty Pryde is walking from the kitchen with a slice of key lime pie on a plate. She walks right by John as he decides to go looking for Bobby. He flicks on his lighter just as he bumps into Kitty who feels the heat from the flame, freaks out, and accidentally shoves the pie in John's face.

I burst out laughing at the scene of John walking out of the cafeteria with Kitty at his heels. Alina scowls at me.

"Milo, really, it's not funny!" She says, but I can see the laughter in her eyes.

"Yes it is," I whisper, and lean in to press my lips to hers.

**Lia P.O.V.**

**The next day**

Victor Creep finally decided to let me go… At 5:00 in the freaking morning when I was asleep! It took me forever to fall asleep knowing he was in my bed, and then he wakes me up so damned early! He insisted that we go out and start 'Feral 101' the big jerk! So right now he has me running, as fast as I can through the woods trying to catch him, and if I don't, he catches me. I so do _not_ want that. So here I am running like the hounds of hell are at my heels.

"Damn you, damn you for this," I whisper as I jump over a tree root. I land funny and I cry out when I feel the pain in my ankle, but I keep running, knowing the healing factor would kick in. I run for another few minutes before I realize I have lost his trail. I stop and turn in a wide circle, trying to pick up his scent again. I growl loudly when I can't find it, and kick a small pile of leaves into the air. This is fucking great.

I turn around and start running towards the mansion, I really need a shower. I have run about thirty feet when a brute force crashes into me and pushes me to the ground. I scream and cry out again when I hit my head on a rock. Suddenly the weight on top of me is gone and I am being pulled to my feet.

"Don't move," Victor's voice tells me gruffly, and just to piss him off I start walking again, one hand pressed to the side of my head above my ear, and the other brushing leaves off of my neon green off the shoulder shirt. "I said don't move!" He growls and yanks me back by my arm. He moves my hand and my hair and looks at my head.

"It's fine, already healing," I protest and pull away, "I'm going back to the mansion, think you can allow that?" I add some venom to my last words. He lunges for me and I quickly drop to my hands and knees and thrust outward with my foot, catching him in the face. I'm rewarded with a sickening cracking noise and blood staining the bottom of shoe. He sneers at me as his nose moves back into place. I start running, not waiting for him to follow. My feral recognizes that at the moment we are prey, and even though she hates it, she runs. I let her run free, allowing her to push my human body harder that it should be pushed. I reach out with my senses, trying to figure out how close he is.

I can't hear anything, which means he is full on predator, and I am his quarry. I need to run faster that a human, I need to be better than myself.

I slow down and even out my breathing. Then I force my body to change. My skin burns as fur grows quickly, I spit out six bloody teeth, and my claws grow out, my fingernails are gone. My clothes are tearing now and falling off. I can feel my tail. My bones shift inside and I cry out, a half human half cat yowl that echoes throughout the trees so I know he hears. And then Lia is gone and the cat is in control.

**Cat**

I am Leopard. I am strong. I am fast. I am superior.

But I am prey. Don't like being prey.

Run, must run, run fast, and mustn't be caught.

'The mansion, go to the mansion' Girl says,

Must go to big building full of stinky children and dangerous people, stupid place to go, but must go there, Girl says so.

'Find Logan,'

Run, run fast; Girl says must get there, girl says is safe place, Girl says Logan will help. Girl says don't let him catch up.

We won't.

**Victor P.O.V.**

I heard her cry out. She didn't sound human anymore, she sounded like a cat. She also sounded like she was in pain; good, she deserves it. Fucking kid thinks she can do a damn hit and run; hell no.

"You better run little cat because when I catch you there's going to be hell to pay!" I growl with a sadistic smile on my face. Running on all fours I pick up speed and follow her trail. It would scare the hell out of her if I jumped on her from above, so I scale a tree and start jumping tree to tree.

It takes me a minute to realize that I'm keeping up, but not catching up. I underestimated her. It won't happen again. Look out kid, Victor is a predator and he always catches his prey…

**Logan P.O.V.**

The breakfast here is horrible; the eggs smell like preservatives and other unhealthy crap. Usually I just sit outside and work on my chopper. Today however when I get out there my feral starts having a meltdown and urges me to walk towards the woods. So here I am walking, don't know what the hell the cat wants though. Suddenly I see a small black shape that is moving fast, racing out of the woods; it's a black leopard. It's Lia. But Lia hates phasing all the way, she must have a damned good reason for doing it now…

Victor; she must be running from Victor.

"Lia, Lia come here!" I yell at her and break into a run towards the dangerous cat, a bold move that she should recognize only I would make. She alters her course and starts running toward me. We reach each other in only a few seconds and she immediately jumps up, putting her paws on my shoulders and stares me in the eye, showing me it's Lia trying to talk to me, not the cat. She purrs at me and then falls back to all fours, turns toward the woods and lets out a loud roar. Whatever she was running from, she wants me to help her with it; I still think its Victor, but just in case I pull out all three claws and lean down next to her, ready to attack at any point.

We wait, and wait, and wait, and then finally Victor strolls out of the forest, his long black trench coat billowing behind him. I can see his smile, and his gaze locked on the cat that is Lia.

Lia takes a stance and yowls at Victor with incredible ferocity, but I've seen her do worse. Her hackles have risen and she is standing with her lips drawn back, her tail is out for balance; she is ready to move in a second.

"What's going on Jimmy? Protecting the cub?" Victor says while he walks toward us, getting closer at a fast rate.

"She doesn't look like she wants you near her Victor; I have no problem helping her out with that." I say back and slowly with two fingers scratch Lia in between the ears. She purrs but does not take her eyes off of Victor.

"That's not your call Jimmy, ain't hers either!" He says and then drops to all fours and charges us. I instantly react at the same time Lia does. I go left and she goes right, flanking him. He sees it coming and heads straight for me. When he jumps for me I drop to my knees and he sails over me. He lands and pivots back to face me just as I lunge for him, he sees it coming, dodges, grabs my shoulder, and sinks his claws into me. I cry out and when I do Lia jumps on Victors back. A bold and very stupid move to make,

Victor screams and it comes out as a guttural, animalistic noise. He released my shoulder and reached behind his shoulder, grabbed Lia and pulled her off kicking and batting at his arms. She bit his wrist and he dropped her. She reached forward with a paw and raked her claws from his face down to below his collarbone, tearing through skin and cloth. She then stood in front of me protectively and yowled at Victor.

"Heh, looks like she's protecting' me this time Victor," I laughed, and Lia nodded once in agreement. Victor growled at me and stood up.

"Cub, you're going to get it later on!" He growled, and Lia growled right back. "Change back and get your ass back out there for more feral training!"

Lia turned to me and something in her eyes told me what she wanted me to say.

"One, you don't get to tell her what to do. Two she can't, when she phases all the way her clothes are destroyed so she has to go back inside and get new ones. I think you're done with 'Feral 101' for today Victor." I say standing up from the ground and looking at him, waiting for his reaction. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Well, well, well, interesting mutation you got there cub…" He says while running his fingers across the cuts on his face; which were healing unusually slowly, "What the hell? Why aren't these healing?"

"Don't know don't care." I say and turn back, Lia makes a small mewling sound at me and I smile. "Same for her,"

Lia stays within two inches of me the whole way back. Forgot how much I missed her being a clingy little kid. And even though her being so close is great, all I can think about is getting back to the mansion and finding Rouge.

**As always if I made mistakes let me know, and please REVIEW! If you find a mistake please don't just tell me I made a mistake, tell me WHAT IT IS! I keep having people tell me 'BAD GRAMMAR' but I can't fix it if I don't know what it is. Thanks,**

**F C H T**


	6. Don't Cross The Line

**It has been brought to my attention that I have been spelling Rogue wrong… MY BAD!**

**Logan P.O.V.**

Lia and I walk back to the mansion together and take the back way in; I don't even want to imagine what would happen if the kids saw a giant cat walking through the school. One of the really inconvenient things about her mutation is that when she phases all the way her clothes are torn to shreds, and when she phases back she is completely naked. So we have some clothes stuffed in backpacks in different places around the mansion just in case.

"Almost there kid," I say as we walk in one of the doors leading to the garage. We walk past several sports cars my chopper and then come to another door. Lia seems to want to get away from the stench of gasoline and burned rubber, and I can understand why. Through the door there is a hall with small closet, a bathroom, and another door leading back to the main building. In the closet on the top shelf near the back is a large black backpack with her clothes in it. I open the door and reach back, grabbing the bag and pulling it out.

"Go in there to change, okay kid," I say and point to the bathroom. She looks into the bathroom with a hostile look, not trusting me fully. The cat naturally feels unsafe in the building so I don't get upset. Instead I get down on one knee and look the cat in the eye; a very dangerous thing to do. "Listen Kid, it's me; Logan, see," I bring my hand, palm up, to her nose and let her take in my scent. She then licks my hand once with her sandpaper rough tongue and slinks into the small room. "Good girl," I say, and then toss in the backpack next to her and close the door.

I hear a series of cat like growls and groans, and then Lia moaning. A few seconds later I hear a 'thunk' and Lia growls. She is always disoriented after phasing. Her vision is blurred and her head hurts real badly. Her vision in blurred because when she changes back her eyes return to normal, no longer the sharp golden eyes of the cat, and it takes her a minute to adjust. She could just keep the cats eyes but she hates the way they look, she likes her own blue eyes better.

"You alright kid?" I ask from my spot leaning on the wall next to the door with my arms crossed.

I hear the 'clink' of several teeth falling into the sink.

"I'm fine, Logan," she says, "I only lost five teeth this time so you're going to have to pull the rest out."

Sometimes when she phases back some of teeth don't fall out and we have to pull them out so she doesn't hurt herself. I am always the one to do it because she won't let anyone but me or Milo, and Milo hates seeing her in pain so he won't do it.

"We can do it later kid, just go on and get dressed." I say back.

"Yeah, alright… Logan… I'm sorry about what happened back there." She says, and I sigh.

"What was that?" I ask, and she laughs, a tired, breathy laugh.

"Well, I uh, I wanted to stop with his 'Feral 101' and go back to the mansion, and he didn't want to let me. So when he tried to stop me I kicked in the face and broke his nose. If you back out there and find my shoes there will be blood on them…" I hear rustling noises as she is talking, so I know she is already changing. A few seconds later she opens the door and steps out. She's wearing denim mid-thigh shorts and a black tank top that says 'kiss my ass' on the front. No shoes, but that's normal for her. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

"If this is what happens when you choose your own outfits you can expect me in your room every morning." I say and grab the backpack. She smiles at me, knowing I'm joking. I hold my hand out and she drops five bloody cat teeth into my hand. She looks tired, I know that phasing is exhausting for her, which is another reason she doesn't do it often. I open my arms to me and she sort of falls into my embrace.

"So, you kicked him huh?" I say when she pulls away, and she smiles again.

"Yeah," she tucks some of her bangs behind her ear," I snapped at him and he lunged so I dropped and kicked him. Then he got pissed and I ran… I probably made it worse when I jumped on him… I swear Logan if he thinks he can just come in here and screw with me I'll fucking kill him!" I laugh and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Kid, you may be one of the extremely few people on earth that have the guts to say that." I say, and smile at her. We're walking to my room now, because that's where we usually pull out the teeth. I have a jar of her teeth, cat and human. These five will bring me up to thirty two teeth, not including the ones in her mouth.

"Yeah well there should be more, he's a dick." She says.

"Easy with the language there kid," I warn. She snorts and looks up at me.

"You're the one I heard all this from Logan!" She says and punches me in the arm. I fake being hurt and she just punches me again.

"Hey that one actually hurt!" I protest,

"Yeah well you deserve it!" She laughs, and I have to smile. She hasn't laughed in a long time. What with the war nightmares, lack of sleep, and her rebellious feral. Then there was the time she ran away from the school a few months ago. She got pissed at everyone here 'pretending to understand' and 'trying to change her'. She got herself enrolled in a public school somehow, and she got herself in a hell of a lot of trouble. She still cries about it sometimes, but she won't admit it.

"Have you eaten today?" I ask and she growls.

"He woke me up at 5 in the morning he said I could only eat if I could catch him!" She sounded eight shades of pissed.

"Come on, kid, it's not too late to get breakfast." I say and start walking toward the cafeteria.

"Logan, teeth," She says from behind me and I stop.

"Right…"

**Lia P.O.V.**

One… Two… Three… OWWW!

"Sorry kid, I know it hurts," Logan says with my bloody tooth in his fingers. He dips the tooth in a cup of water to clean it and then drops it in the jar. "That's forty six."

I groan as the last human tooth grows in and fills the empty space. I run my tongue over the tooth and sigh. Logan looks at me sympathetically and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Can we go get some food now please?" I ask and Logan smiles at me.

"Yeah kid," he says and then he reaches forward and scoops me up into his arms. I squeal and grab onto his shirt for support.

"Logan, I'm a little big for this, don't you think?" I ask with a rather unladylike snort. He smiles at me and says something that breaks my heart.

"You're always going to be that little kid Chuck saved to me kid." He said and I had to wrap my arms around his neck. This man, next to Milo, is the most important person in my life. He is the father I wanted, but never got. Instead Milo and I were born to mutant hating FOH freaks that tried to kill us. Luckily Charles Xavier rolled into our kitchen with Storm behind him and stopped them, making them forget about us forever.

He puts me down right outside the cafeteria and I'm tempted to punch him again, but instead I walk in head straight to the breakfast line. Today its scrambled eggs, French toast or pancakes, and bacon, with a choice of orange juice, water, or milk; I sniff at the eggs and scowl, it's not real eggs. Milo likes these better but I need real eggs or no eggs at all. Logan walks up next to me and scowls exactly the way I did. He looks at me and I have to laugh at his expression.

"I think they have some real eggs in the kitchen downstairs. Come on, I'll make you an omelet!" He says, grabs my hand, and drags me out of the room. I laugh at him.

"You can cook? Why did I never know this?!" I laugh as we take the stairs two at a time. He grins at me,

"You never asked," He answers once we reach the kitchen; we walk in and lo and behold Rogue is sitting there drinking a cream soda. Logan stops in his tracks, frozen for a few seconds. Rogue looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I laugh, realizing very quickly what's going on. This seems to snap Logan out of it and he quickly opens the fridge and grabs the eggs.

"Have you eaten yet Rogue?" I ask, pulling out the stool across from her.

"No, not yet, why is Logan going to cook?" She asks looking at Logan who is currently trying to find the butter.

"Yeah, we both hate those artificial eggs they serve in the cafeteria so he offered to make omelets!" I say excitedly, and then I turn to Logan, "Don't forget the bacon!" I yell at him and he covers his ears at my loud voice.

"I'm right here kid you don't have to yell…" He says sounding annoyed, but also quieter than usual. I laugh at him and he glares at me. Rogue looks at us questioningly and I shrug. Logan cursed behind us and I turned around to see a broken egg on the floor and another one on his hand.

"Need some help there Logan?" Rogue asked, and stood up, walked over to Logan and grabbed the eggs. I stood up too and wiped up the egg with a few paper towels. When I walk by him to throw away the paper towel I elbow him in the side and when he looks at me I wink. He lifts a lip and growls at me, a halfhearted warning. I laugh and again Rogue shoots me a look.

"It's normal for us; honestly sometimes we're even worse than this!" I laugh as I toss the paper towel into the garbage. Logan snorts.

"Sometimes," He says in a mocking tone, and I kick him in the shin, hurting my unprotected toe in the process. I jump up and down and make a pained face. He laughs at me so I do the mature thing; I stick out my tongue at him. When I put my foot down Rogue gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled at her warmly and then sat back down in my seat.

"Logan you should be nicer to me, I could make your life so miserable if I wanted to!" I threaten, and Rogue laughs.

"You already do!" He laughs back and Rogue laughs even harder, but she slaps him lightly on the arm. I swear, no joke, Logan actually blushed!

"Whoa Logan! I didn't know you had that skin tone in you color repertoire!" I laugh at him, and he gives me a 'drop dead' look. I laugh harder and so does Rogue.

"Do you want food? Because I assure you I am perfectly capable of starving you!" He growls at me. Rogue snorts at him and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the sound coming from her.

"Really, Ah don't think so Logan, I think you love her to much for that! Ah don't think Ah have ever seen two people so close!" She said grinning at him.

"Well, no we're not- I mean, we don't-"He stutters and I crack up, laughing so hard I cry,

"Logan!" I have to take a breath because I'm laughing so hard, "She wasn't saying _that_!"

"Well, I know! I just- never mind." He says flustered, and I swear I can't breathe. Rogue smiles at him with sympathy, and he smiles back. I instantly stop laughing because I can tell they are having a moment. Quietly I get out of my seat and slip out of the kitchen, but not before I grab a protein bar. I can have this for breakfast, I've done it before. I instinctively head for Milo's room. We usually spend an hour or so together in the mornings on weekends. Unfortunately I finish the bar in just a few bites and instantly hunger for more food. I stuff the wrapper in my back pocket and keep heading for Milo's room. Piotr is also walking through the halls and he accidently steps on my foot.

"Son of a b-!" I cut myself off, "Why does this keep happening to me!" I squeal and hop around on my other foot.

"Oh! Lia forgive my clumsiness!" He says quickly and grabs me by the shoulder, "Are you alright?" he asks, with a surprisingly kind voice for such a big guy. I nod my head at him and give him a pained smile. "Allow me to help you to your room."

Suddenly I am lifted into the air and being carried in the wrong direction.

"I'm fine Piotr; really, healing factor has already started working. See?" I wiggle my toe as the blue bruise fades away. He nods at me, but keeps walking.

"I will escort you to your room anyway; it would be rude of me to just leave you here now that I have already begun to escort you." He says. I laugh at him and shrug.

"Alright, who am I to refuse the help of a handsome buff guy?" I laugh. He laughs to and smiles at me. I smile back and cross my legs, wrap an arm around his neck and relax. We're halfway to my room when the big brute in black rounds the corner and sees me. I smirk at him when I see the pissed look on his face. He stalks up to Piotr and glares. Piotr bravely speaks up.

"Excuse me; I would like to get past you." He says and tries to walk past, but Victor Creep puts a clawed hand on his shoulder and growls.

"Put her down. Now." He growls out, and Piotr stops walking.

"Please remove your hand from my shoulder." He says with a slight commanding air. Kids in the halls stop walking and form a circle around us, watching, waiting for the fight they all expect to break out.

"Piotr, I think it's best if you let me handle this…" I say quietly, putting my hand on his shoulder. I move to get down, but he shakes his head.

"Are you sure, Lia?" He asks, not taking eyes off of Victors. I smile at him and nod. Reluctantly he nods and his hands move to support me at the waist as he lowers me to the ground. The cold floor hits my toes and I look up at him, giving him a small nod. He sighs, turns around and walks away through the crowd. Victor growls and moves to follow him. I quickly step in front of him and growl, putting one hand up to his chest. He looks surprised; he looks at my hand, then up at me.

"I know I'm very good looking and it's hard to resist, but I suggest you remove you hand so I can teach that X-Geek a lesson." He says with an insincere smile. I smile right back, just as insincere.

"Well you know what; I don't think I want you to do that. I never asked you to intervene. And you don't have a right to act like he has wronged you. So no. I'm not moving my hand." I say boldly and a few of the kids look like they think I'm insane for talking up the dangerous Sabretooth. He chuckles at me, looking amused, and I just stand there, a stone cold expression painted to my face.

"You don't have the right to think you can tell me what to do." He says, and grabs my wrist, his claws digging into my skin. Small dots of red blood push up through my skin and I growl at him, lifting my lip and showing off my suddenly elongated teeth. He smiles at me and jerks my hand back, pulling it from his chest as well as leaving two inch gashes in my wrist. With a glare I pull my wrist away from him and watch as they heal. A few of the kids around up whisper to the kids around them, and soon there's a ripple in the crowd.

"What's going on here? Mr. Creed, what are you doing to her?!" Professor Scott comes through with Jean at his heels. He glances at he and sees the blood running down my wrist. He comes up to me and grabs my arm, examining my wrist thoroughly.

"I'm fine, it's already healed." I say and pull my wrist back. Scott just shakes his head and grabs my arm again. Victor growls behind him threateningly and Jean steps in between the two men.

"Calm down, he is only trying to help." She says. Victor growls at her.

"I can do that," He says, glaring at the two of them. I scoff at him and he bares his teeth.

"I don't need your help! Actually I don't need anything from you!" I say, my voice getting louder as I go. At that he pushes past Jean and Scott, grabs me and drags me through the crowd.

"Hey! Hey let me go!" I say when I almost trip over somebody. I can hear Scott calling after us and pushing past the crowd.

"Everyone go back to your own rooms, right now!" Scott yells. Suddenly Victor yanks me into a room and slams the door; I fall back and land on my butt. Luckily it seems to be empty, so no one saw me.

"Ouch! What the hell man," I say as I stand up and glare at him.

"Don't fight with me frail, I will always win." He growls at me, and takes a step forward bringing his hulking form uncomfortably close to my considerably smaller one. I defiantly look him in the eyes and stand my ground.

"Oh, I'll fight with you all I want. I don't know what makes you think you have the right to boss me around, but guess what, you can't! So feel free to go jump off a cliff or something!" I say and growl to add emphasis. Before I can see it coming, his claws are raking across my face and I am being thrown across the room.

"I said don't fight with me!" He roars, and jumps on all fours toward me until his form is looming over mine. I'm sprawled out on the ground and hissing at him. My feral wants so badly to go at him again. Just to feel my claws bloodying up his face and chest.

"Get off of me, or so help me I will break you neck and paint your nails pink before you wake up!" I threaten him, and try, unsuccessfully to shove him off of me. He laughs at my attempt and I growl at him. When he shown no sign of moving I take a deep breathe in and scream out as loud as I can.

"ALINAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Victor gives me a strange look and I smirk at him. I hear several doors open and then close and Alina's desperate groan.

Five, four, three two, one…

The door slams open and Alina sees me.

"I'm here, what- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She shrieks and Victor looks at her like she has two heads. Suddenly I can see frost on Victors face and he starts shivering violently. Alina was standing in the doorway, one hand reaching toward Victor, and a cold glare on her face. Slowly she walks up to him and pushes his cold body off of me with her foot. Victor glared at her and tried to stand.

"This one's tough, and persistent. Stupid brute," She said to me while she helped me stand up. "God, Lia, did he do that to you?" I nod and she growls at Victor with so much hate I might have mistook her for a feral. "What about you're healing factor?"

"Wait for it." I respond, and right as I'm saying it the long gashes close up. Alina smiles at me and then turns back to Victor.

"So what do you want me to do about him?" She asks me. I smirk and sit down in front of Victor.

"Right now Alina here is keeping your blood very cold, not enough to cause permanent damage, but enough to cause pain and to limit mobility." I say and smile at him. "This is what happens when you cross the line Victor. Don't cross it again."

With that I stand up and Alina and I walk out of the room, closing to door behind us. We both walk a little faster when we hear an angered roar coming from the room.

**Please Review! Feel free to correct/make suggestions! **


End file.
